Abide With Me
by hilarie3
Summary: I don't care about the anger, the temper tantrums or the nightmares. I just want to hold your hand. Just for a minute. Calzona AU
1. Like A Volcano

_I will not yield_

 _I will not fail_

 _I will eat dynamite_

 _And one day I will explode_

 _Like a volcano_

 _\- Patrick Galvin_

Arizona sipped on her beer and glanced around the bar. It was by no means the worst bar she'd been in, but she had a hard time picturing Miranda Bailey in an establishment like this. Would she really sit at the bar knocking back tequila shots and peanuts like those two women at the bar? Their behavior alone made Arizona question if this was the right place. Arizona checked her watch once again. If her time as a marine had given her anything it was punctuality: she was always early. She would wait a little longer for Mandy to arrive.

She ordered another beer and watched the two women at the bar. They sure knew how to drink tequila. Arizona was tempted to join them. She glanced around the bar, taking in the occupants of different tables. It was just getting busy, and Arizona noted a few people eyeing the corner booth she had claimed for herself. She glared back as she finished her beer – her impatience getting the best of her.

"Meet me at The Emerald City Bar. 8.30pm." Arizona muttered as she grabbed her coat and glanced at the clock on the far wall. 8.45pm. She turned back to her booth and left some cash on the table. "Emerald City Bar. 8.30pm."

"Are you about walk out on me?" Arizona recognized the voice immediately and turned around, with a wide smile.

"Mandy!" Arizona immediately embraced the smaller women in a warm hug.

"I have missed you child."

"You still smell the same." Arizona mumbled into Miranda Baileys shoulder. She was immediately reminded of a time that had long since passed and it relaxed her instantly. She thought back to her childhood – days on her families ranch, the mischief she and Tim would get themselves into, Mandy chasing them around the house and chastising their wild behavior. "But I think you've shrunk a little. You don't seem half as scary as you used to."

"Arizona Robbins. Get off me." Miranda laughed, trying to pull away, despite Arizona's resistance. "Its so good to see you."

Eventually Arizona let go, and she noticed they were not alone. To Miranda's left there was a tall, sandy blonde haired woman. She cocked her head to the side trying, and failing to, place the women.

"Arizona, this Dr. Altman. She served in Iraq as a trauma surgeon before coming to here in Seattle. I thought she could join us this evening." Arizona took a step back. Miranda hadn't mentioned anyone else joining them.

"Lance Corporal Robbins. It's an honor to meet you." Dr. Altman extended her hand. Arizona studied it briefly before grasping it as firmly as she could manage. "Please call me Teddy."

Arizona released her hand.

"Its short for Theodora. But only my father calls me that." The woman smiled. The smile was genuine but there was sadness in her eyes, one that Arizona recognized. She turned to look at Miranda, wondering why she had invited this doctor to join them.

"Meet me at The Emerald City Bar. 8.30pm." Arizona muttered to herself, repeating the message she had received from Miranda. She noticed the look of guilt on her friends face. This was some kind of set up, no doubt engineered by the women before her and her own mother. There was no mention about someone joining them this evening. "Meet me. You never-"

"Arizona!" Miranda interrupted before gently instructing her to sit down. Arizona did as instructed and returned to the seat she had just vacated. She left her coat on the seat next to her, clearly marking the chair as off limits.

"I'll go get us some drinks. Bailey, what can I get you?" Teddy offered. She had clearly been briefed on the behavior her presence would provoke.

"A glass of red wine please."

"Lance Corporal Robbins?"

"I can buy my own drink." Arizona said, not even bothering to look at Teddy.

"Arizona Robbins. I taught you better than that. She'll have a cherry soda. Put an umbrella in it – seeing as she's decided she wants to behave like a five year old." Teddy nodded and headed straight for the bar.

"I can buy my own drink." Arizona repeated, before noticing the look Miranda was giving her. "I don't know her. She doesn't have to buy me a drink. I can buy my own. I'm not a charity case."

"No one said that. Now stop pouting and listen to me. Altman is a good person; she's kind hearted, a little lonely and new to Seattle. Sound familiar?" Arizona nodded, arguing with Miranda never worked - she'd learnt that many years ago. "Good. Now you will be polite. You will make small talk. And maybe, just maybe, Dr. Altman might agree to be your friend."

"I don't want a friend."

"Well your mother wants you to get one."

"I knew she put you up to this. I have friends." Arizona fumed. It wasn't enough that her parents were effectively holding her hostage. Now they were seemingly arranging play dates for her too.

"Good, I'm glad. Another one won't hurt." Arizona resisted the urge to mutter a riposte. Instead she just looked to her lap. "Now promise me you will be give Dr. Altman a chance."

"I've got nothing against her. I don't know her and I don't want to."

"Arizona, your mother is concerned for you. She is your mother and I can assure you she only has your best interests at heart. As do I."

"I know."

"Then stop pouting. I invited Altman because I happen to know she has a spare bedroom, which she is looking to rent out."

"Really?"

"Yes. Now given your history and my glowing recommendation, I believe she would definitely consider you as a potential room mate." There was a knowing smile on the surgeons face. Arizona had been living with her parent since arriving in Seattle a month ago and it was slowly driving her crazy. Her mother was constantly fussing over her, while her father could barely look at her. "Just don't tell Barbara this was my idea."

When Teddy returned to the table, Arizona thanked her for the drink and as Miranda asked her how she was finding Seattle since moving. Teddy had joined the army as a surgeon following 9/11 and the death of her best friend. She'd been convinced to work in Seattle by the hospitals Head of Trauma, and was now working as the Head of Cardiothoracic surgery. Arizona was sure Miranda already knew all this and she seemed to be watching her reaction to parts of Teddy's past. Arizona offered a few tight smiles – although she was genuinely impressed by this women's story.

"Isn't that impressive Arizona?" Miranda asked as Teddy spoke about the surgical training Teddy still provided to army medics before they were shipped out. Arizona nodded. Anyone who volunteered to serve was brave, but the fact that Teddy put herself on the front lines to save the lives of hurt soldiers was nothing sort of heroic. Even now, she was still helping. Why this woman felt it was an honor to meet her was beyond Arizona. She didn't have time to ponder the thought, as one of the tequila girls from the bar approached the table.

"Dr. Bailey, Dr. Altman, Weird blonde" She greeted them, slightly swaying. "Could I borrow Dr. Bailey for a second. Bambi disagrees with my approach. He's in favor of open surgery. I know its because he doesn't have the skill for laparoscopic. I need you to tell him I'm right."

"Yang, go away!"

"Dr. Bailey. If he was to be paged now, he would risk post surgical complications."

"Yang – I am not Dr. Bailey right now. Leave me alone." Miranda ordered.

"Torres and Izzie are biased. You have to settle this."

"It alright Bailey. Arizona and I will manage without you for a few moments." Arizona nodded in agreement. If she was going to live with this women, they would have to be left alone at some stage.

"Yang I am calling you a taxi." With that Miranda left the table and dragged Yang with her. Arizona watched as she marched over to another table, with a large group crowded around it.

"They're a strange bunch, a little family. Baileys like a mother to them all." Teddy said as they watched Bailey help Yang leave. Yang seemed to be resisting and arguing with the others. "She's a mother figure. She won't admit it, but she cares. So she'll look after them, look out for them. She'll make them come meet random doctors in bars."

"I don't want or ask for any help." Arizona snapped before she could stop herself. She took a deep breath. "Sorry I didn't mean to snap. I'm not a charity case. I just don't like being tricked or mislead."

"I get it. I read about you. I can't imagine what it must have been like. But this isn't about that…I'm alone. I work in that hospital with all those people." She pointed at the group Miranda knew. "They are all doctors at the hospital. I've been there two months. I work I go home, I sleep, and then I work some more. Bailey is the first colleague to ask me out for a drink after work. I'm the charity case."

"What about the trauma guy who told you to come here? Don't you hang out with him?" Arizona asked.

"We're not talking - I told him I was in love with him. So now he's avoiding me." Teddy downed the remainder of her drink. "This is the part where you tell me something unpleasant about you. Even the playing field."

"I don't talk to my best friend either. He's dead." Arizona finished her drink.

"I guess you win." Teddy said looking Arizona straight in the eye.

"I always win." Arizona replied instantly.

"Typical marine."

"Excuse me." Arizona bristled at Teddy's comment.

"Don't get your knickers in a twist. My point is I get it, kind of. I understand enough to leave you alone if that what you want. I'm not going to treat you like some creature at the zoo. We all have our shit. All I ask is that you don't leave yours lying around, no late night parties and you let me know if you're having a overnight guest."

"What?"

"I'm sure Bailey told you that I have an extra room."

"Yes."

"Its yours if you want it."

"Really?"

"On one condition." Teddy looked at her straight in the eye. "You have to come out with me once a week. It might be lunch, dinner, a movie. I've been meaning to check out the space needle."

Arizona looked around for Bailey, who was now escorting her friend to the exit, and making slow progress.

"Like a date night?" Arizona downed the remainder of her drink nervously.

"Oh my god, no. Sorry. This has come out wrong. I'm asking you to be my friend. Once a week - be my friend."

"Okay."

Teddy wrote down the address and they agreed to meet up on her next day off, in order for Arizona to look around and make a final decision. Teddy insisted on buying another round of drinks to celebrate.

Arizona followed the older women to the bar. They ordered two shots of Bourbon and a beer each and turned their backs to the bar as Miranda escorted her friends out of the bar. The two women who had been knocking back tequila were now paying the price. A beautiful woman, who looked exhausted by the situation, was holding up Yang. Arizona could see Miranda scolding both women, which elicited a stunning smile from her beautiful acquaintance.

"Whose that helping Miranda?" She hadn't meant to ask.

"That's Callie Torres. Or Callie O'Malley. She goes by Dr. Torres in work. She's married to George O'Malley – the short guy sitting at the table. They're both residents at the hospital."

"She's married to him?" That did not make sense. The woman was a goddess. Tanned skin, a striking figure, beautiful eyes and the kind of smile that takes your breath away. Indeed Arizona realized she wasn't breathing instead she was noticeably ogling a stranger. If that wasn't embarrassing enough Teddy had noticed.

"I'm going to bathroom. I'll be back in a moment. You can…" Teddy stopped searching for the right words. Arizona could see here debating her next word, debating whether or not to test their both fragile and new friendship. Then she smiled. " - watch Torres some more. I'm sure Bailey will be back in a few minutes anyway."

"I wasn't watching her."

"Fine you were scouting the room. How many exits?

"Main entrance, side fire escape, two ground floor window and three unknown doors."

"You marines never switch off." Teddy chuckled, as Miranda approached them with the other tequila girl. "I look forward to rounds tomorrow Dr. Grey."

"You two seem to be getting along." Miranda noted as Teddy walked away.

"Yeah I guess."

"Keep an eye on Dr. Grey for a minute. I'm going to go and call her fool of a husband." Arizona nodded and helped the women onto the nearest stool. She immediately slumped forward and rested her head on the bar.

"Grey this is Arizona. Stay with her for a few minutes." Miranda just shook her head and walked away.

Arizona ordered a pint of water and another beer for herself. The bartender had just presented her beer when Dr. Grey seemed to wake up and tried to get to her feet. Before Arizona could reach out to steady her, a man standing nearby had wrapped an arm around her.

"Wow there lady. Everything okay?" He smiled and Arizona watched his hand stayed on her lower back even as she found her balance.

"I'm leaving. My person left. So…" She trailed off briefly. "I'm going to go find my McDreamy."

"A McDreamy?" the guy asked.

"At home, in my bed." Arizona would have laughed at the slurred statement, this woman was seemingly a doctor. Although Arizona knew everyone had to let loose once in a while.

"I can give you a ride. My cars outside." He offered but Arizona could tell by the smell from him, he was too inebriated to drive.

"No thanks." Dr. Grey smiled. She moved to step away but he quickly swung her back to him.

"Awh come on babe. Let me buy you another tequila. The nights still young." He once again tried to settle his hand onto her hip, but Dr. Grey shrugged him off once again. Arizona noticed the irritated look on her face.

"She said no." Arizona had had enough of this guy.

"Thanks for your input Barbie." He ignored her tried to usher Dr. Grey away but she shrugged his arm off her shoulder.

"Get off me McSmelly."

"Hey, I think you better leave her alone." Arizona ordered.

"Well no ones asking you." He once again ignored her request, and clumsily turned back to Dr. Grey who was looking through her purse. Arizona saw his hand trail below her lower back, and watched as he opened his mouth with a smirk, his next word on the tip of his tongue.

Then his expression morphed into one of surprise as Arizona's hand gripped the back of his neck. She quickly pulled him back and away from Dr. Grey, before slamming his head forward and onto the bar counter.

"Well I'm telling you."


	2. The Wreck

_I came to explore the wreck._

 _The words are purposes._

 _The words are maps._

 _I came to see the damage that was done_

 _and the treasures that prevail._

 _-_ _Adrienne Rich_

Callie waved as the cab pulled away from the curve; the sleeping form of Cristina Yang disappearing with the cab. One down, two to go she mused as she turned back to Baily, who was on the phone with Derek Shepard, and was obviously just as annoyed by the behaviour of the two residents. It wasn't necessarily their fault, having a few too many drinks wasn't a sin – not in Callie's book. Crashing what was supposed to be date night with her husband – now that was a sin. Although that was probably Georges fault – he had suggested a drink at Joe's and forgot to mention he had invited his friends along.

"Torres, remind me to put Yang and Grey on scut for the rest of the week." Baily grumbled after she had finished talking to Derek.

"With pleasure." Callie smiled, as they walked back into the bar. She pushed through the door, leading back to the main bar at Joes. She immediately noticed a crowd that had gathered around the bar and stopped as she watched a man stumble out of it.

"What the hell?" Bailey muttered from behind her, as they both watched a blonde woman follow him – Baily had been drinking with earlier. She grabbed him by his shirt collar and despite the size deficit, easily pinned him to the nearby wall.

"Get the fuck off me!"

"Arizona Robbins! You put that man down. Right now!" Bailey roared. Callie had heard Baily shout before. Her nickname at the hospital was the Nazi, and she took no prisoners in the pursuit of surgical excellence. But this eclipsed anything she had heard before. However it didn't have any immediate effect on Arizona, although it silenced a lot of the onlookers, who were mostly hospital employees. Bailey surged forward into the action, and Callie couldn't help but follow her – concerned for her co-worker.

"Arizona. It's Mandy. Listen to me – you need to let this man go." Bailey placed a hand on the woman's shoulder, her tone noticeably softer. "Let him go."

Callie watched as she turned to face Bailey, her grip tightening briefly, before she released him. He pushed past all three of them. When his shoulder glanced Baileys, Callie saw a flicker of anger in Arizona, but she didn't retaliate and let him walk away. His nose was bleeding and Callie could already see a swelling around his right eye as he stumbled back to the bar cursing to himself.

Callie watched as Bailey immediately took hold of Arizona, who allowed the smaller women to guide her away. Callie followed them to a nearby table, feeling a strange mixture of intrigue and concern. Arizona took a seat as Bailey checked for any injuries.

"Oh look what you've done to your hand." Baileys voice was full of concern, and reminded Callie of a mother talking to a child – that strange mixture of concern tinged with disappointment. There was no response was Arizona though. She seemed to be deep in thought and just stared into space, seemingly oblivious to the activity around her.

"What happened? Dr. Bailey, are you okay?" George asked. Izzie and Meredith, who both had their eyes on Arizona, flanked him.

"I'm fine. Can someone go and find Altman." Bailey ordered.

"Dr. Altman?" He questioned, not understanding why she was asking for the new Head of Cardiothoracic Surgery. Callie had noticed Teddy Altman arrive with Bailey earlier, and assumed she was still here.

"Just find Dr. Altman." Baily snapped, not even turning around.

"Check the line to the bathroom George." Callie instructed, confident Teddy was still in the building. "Izzie go wait with Meredith. Derek is on his way."

George immediately obeyed, but Izzie seemed unimpressed with being ordered around. Callie raised an eyebrow expectantly – reminding Izzie she was looking at a 5th year resident. Izzie huffed before walking away with Meredith. She smiled at the retreating form, before turning back to Baily, who was now focused on Arizona's left hand. Callie could already see the beginnings of a bruise. She held back from taking a closer look, not wanting annoy Baily or alarm Arizona, who still had a distant expression, as if she wasn't quite sure what was happening. Callie wasn't sure the words of a stranger would help her so quickly went to the bar to get a drink of water. Joe handed her one as well as a subtle warning that if there was any more trouble and he would have to kick them out. Callie suspected the only reason why he hadn't already acted was out of respect to Bailey.

When she returned to the table, Bailey appeared to be waiting for her.

"I got your friend some water." She handed the glass to Bailey, who accepted it.

"Thank. Torres, I need a favour: She's broken her hand, would you take a look at it?"

"Sure." Callie stepped forward, preparing to examine the hand but Bailey blocked her path.

"Not here. I am asking you if you would come to the hospital. It looks like it will need a cast."

"Bailey, I've been drinking."

"How much?"

"A glass of red wine. I'm on my second now." Callie answered, motioning to a glass of wine, that she had long since discarded. She hadn't been having a great night by any stretch of the imagination. In truth she wasn't even sure if it was still on the table. Joe had probably had their table cleared for another party.

"You'll be fine by the time we get over there and get a scan." Bailey reasoned.

"Bailey." Callie groaned, it was her day off tomorrow. She was supposed to be starting off her 24 hours of freedom - not providing late night consults. She'd spent the whole day planning it: a romantic dinner with George, sex, breakfast in bed. However George had ruined it by insisting on going to Joe's and it seemed to getting further off track as the night continued. Now she was going to spend her night back at the hospital. "I'm off duty, my-"

"Please Callie." Baily interrupted. Callie knew she was screwed – you never said no to Miranda Bailey, especially if she asked you nicely.

"Fine. But you owe me."

Callie quickly went and found George. He'd found Dr. Altman who had missed the ruckus and quickly went to find the man who had been involved in the fight. He didn't seem to mind when she told him she had agreed to return to the hospital as a favour to Bailey. He was going to drop Izzie home and would return to pick her up when she was ready. She kissed him goodbye and followed Baily across to Seattle Grace Hospital.

Once in the hospital, she directed Baily to a room in the Orthopaedics wing, knowing the surgeon would want to keep this private and avoid Arizona becoming hospital gossip. Although Callie knew a lot of hospital staff had been in the Emerald City Bar and had probably seen the fight. She was slightly curious as to what had started it but didn't dare ask in fear of pissing off the general surgery attending.

Callie quickly grabbed a disposable gown from the supply closet and returned to the room. Two interns were waiting outside, clearly debating whether to enter or not. They blanched when they saw her approaching.

"We were - " They were interrupted by the sound of metal clattering onto the floor, coming from inside the door.

"You're leaving. Scram." Callie finished, knowing they had been eavesdropping. They scuttled off immediately and Callie waited. She casually leaned on the doorframe and tried to establish whether she should enter. She could clearly hear Bailey lecturing Arizona on the other side of the door. She knew from experience not to interrupt Bailey mid-flow, although it appeared Arizona was unaware.

"You have got to learn to control that temper. I don't care where his hand was."

"He thought –"

"It doesn't matter what he thought. You cannot go around beating people up like some vigilante. "

"He deserved it. "

"No he did not. He deserved a witty brush off. He deserved to wake up tomorrow morning embarrassed and ashamed of his behaviour. Instead he's going to wake up as the victim of an assault. And you're lucky not to be waking up in a cell."

"He deserved it."

"Right lets get a look at that hand." Callie smiled as she entered, trying to pretend she hadn't heard any of their conversation. She didn't miss the way Arizona tensed at her entrance or the defiant scowl that was directed at Bailey. Callie watched the silent battle between the two. Arizona was seated on the exam bed, and holding her hand, which had clearly swelled. Bailey moved to stand by her side and cover, what Callie assumed was, the mobile trays contents.

"Torres is best orthopaedic resident in this hospital - show her the hand Arizona." Arizona reluctantly obeyed and gingerly moved her hand to rest on the empty tray.

"Arizona my name is Dr. Torres, I'm just going to take a look at your hand and inspect the swelling." Callie carefully took a hold of Arizona's hand and examined it under Arizona's watchful gaze. Her blues eyes followed the movements of Callie's hands, as they slowly surveyed the damage.

"I'll need to get an x-ray to confirm, but it looks like a standard boxers fracture. It doesn't look surgical, which is good." Callie released Arizona's hand, gently setting it down on the tray and recorded the examination quickly, before passing it to Baily. "Could you fill in the patient info?"

Bailey nodded and took the device while Callie explained the injury to Arizona. She was used to the varying reactions of patients; Arizona definitely seemed to be the silent type - listening but whether any of the information was being absorbed was debatable. Callie continued as Bailey was there and she was sure she was earning major bonus points with the general surgery attending.

"I'm going to put your arm in a temporary sling. It will help support your hand." Arizona nodded but didn't make any further movements. "If you could just take off your jacket?"

Callie saw a subtle blush colour Arizona's cheeks, before she awkwardly removed her jacket. Callie refrained from assisting; Arizona struck her as an independent soul. Her intuition was proven correct at the grateful smile sent in her direction once the leather jacket was removed to reveal an oversized band t-shirt and toned arms. She couldn't help but notice how well defined they were. Realising her thoughts were drifting, Callie quickly fastened the sling and let go of Arizona's arm.

"Thank you Dr. Torres." It was the first time Arizona had spoken to her, and her previous silence meant the sound was almost dizzying to Callie. It was only a cough from Bailey; that reminded of the situation she was in.

"I'm going to ring Ben and let him know I've been delayed, while you go to X-ray." Arizona nodded, but before she could turn and leave the room, Bailey gripped her the forearm of her uninjured hand.

"Arizona – behave." The older women warned, a hint of teasing in her tone, and Callie saw the blatant eye roll she received in response.

Behave - Callie briefly wondered what Arizona was capable of if she had to be warned to be on her best behaviour. It may have been said in a playful manner, but it still rung alarm bells. She already knew the women had a temper, and yet Bailey seemed unconcerned about leaving Callie alone with her. It increased Callie's curiosity with regards to how the two women knew each other. Arizona seemed to stir the maternal side of Bailey: there was softness in the way they interacted. Even after arguing. Bailey seemed to have move past Arizona's earlier behaviour and was focused on her injury. Callie, herself, was struggling to reconcile the Arizona who had beaten the crap out of some guy in a bar to the shy Arizona, who was patiently holding the door open for her. She tried to quell her interest in the young woman – Arizona was a patient afterall.

The x-ray images were quickly obtained. Arizona was the perfect patient - she followed Callie's instructions without hesitation and while Callie begged on on-duty technician to rush her x-rays, Arizona had somehow managed to sneak off and get Callie a cup of coffee.

"You didn't have to get me coffee." Callie insisted, although she immediately took the Styrofoam cup "But thanks. I love caffeine."

"Your welcome." Arizona replied, and it was then Callie noticed Arizona looking at the cup. Only when she took a sip of coffee did her blue eyes focus on Callie's face. She smiled, revealing the cutest dimples. "Mandy says all doctors love coffee. Coffee and sleep."

"Mandy?"

"Miranda Bailey. Mandy." Arizona explained.

"Ah I see. She's technically my boss, so she's always been Dr. Bailey to me. She must really like you if she lets you call her that."

"She had no choice. When I met her I couldn't say her name right. It was the "R" sound."

"That's cute."

"I was 4 years old, just to be clear. And I grew out of it. Rabbit, ring, rain, rock."

"Now that was just precious." Arizona seemed to consider this, and Callie could see her contemplating her next few words. However she ultimately decided not to share them, which strangely disappointed Callie, she had enjoyed this side of Arizona. She walked back towards the Orthopaedic wing, hoping to draw Arizona out of her shell a little more. "So you've known Bailey since you were four?"

"Yes" She nodded, holding the door to the corridor open for Callie to walk through.

"How did you meet?" Callie asked, trying to estimate what age Arizona was. If she were to guess, she would have said mid twenties. She was confused by the friendship: the Bailey she knew looked at interns like bugs that needed to be squashed. She couldn't imagine her spending her spare time befriending someone of a similar age to an intern.

"She was my babysitter." "Then I guess we became friends, it weird, I know."

"It's not weird."

"She used to babysit my brother and I. I adored her. But we had to move around a lot. My father is a marine. When we left Seattle – I was devastated. She promised we would write letters and stay in touch. So we did. And my moms' family is from here, so I'd visit around holidays. Mandy would always meet up with me and take me out for the day."

"Sounds like Bailey. I remember the first day I met her – she was terrifying."

"Really?"

"Yup. Then I got to know her better, learnt why she had to be tough on us and now it's a privilege to work alongside her in the OR." Callie was hoping to continue working alongside her. She'd already applied for an attending position, and was relatively confident.

"She talks about it sometimes - surgery. I used to want to be a surgeon, so I could be like her."

"Yeah?"

"But I was never good in school. We moved around a lot and I could never settle. So I joined the marines instead." Arizona tugged on the chain around her neck, to reveal a set of military dog tags. She seemed to have a lot of them. It dawned on Callie that they probably weren't all hers. The implication of that slowly downed on Callie, and she nervously stuttered out the next thought that came to her.

"Why the marines though?" She realised how condescending she sounded and quickly explained. "Sorry, what you guys do is incredible. I work with two military surgeons and I honestly can't describe how brave I think you all are. Its just I can't imagine many similarities between the marines and being a surgeon."

"Death." Callie wished she hadn't asked when she heard Arizona's answer. She had no response, and Arizona didn't seem to expect one. They walked back to the room in silence.

Bailey was not alone when they returned: an older man had joined them. The man was pacing, and only stopped when Bailey cleared her throat. When his blue eyes turned to Callie, she quickly guessed whom it was. Although older and male –he was clearly a relative of Arizona's – she assumed, her father. She was about to extend her hand and introduce herself when Arizona stepped into the room.

"Do you want to explain to me why I am here Arizona?" He asked

"I assume Mandy called you." Arizona almost growled, the insolent response increasing the tension in the room.

"Don't test me Arizona." He ordered.

"Don't ask questions you already know the answer to."

"Enough! This is unacceptable. I will not tolerate this behaviour from you anymore." He roared, his struggle to contain his own temper obvious to everyone. "If it wasn't for Miranda you would sleeping in a cell tonight."

"As apposed to the cell you've got me in at home."

"Your mother and I are doing our damned hardest to help you. You've proven once again we can't trust you to-"

"Help me? You think your helping? Keeping me locked up like some stupid dog."

"Well look what happens when you go out on your own. There's a man in the ER because of you."

"Hit them hard and hit them fast, isn't that what you said colonel?" Arizona said bitterly.

"And how many times did you hit him?"

"He was going to hurt her."

"There was no honour in what you did. Don't-"

"I don't give a crap about honour." Arizona shouted startling Callie, who took a step back. She could see Bailey looking as uncomfortable as she felt.

"You listen to me-"

"Why so you lecture me on you honour, country, and sacrifice bullshit? It's crap. What about justice?"

"Justice? You were going to beat that man into the ground. I raised you to be solider, not a monster."

"That is enough. Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to leave." Callie snapped. This conversation had quickly turned into a heated argument, which was only agitating Arizona and risking her damaging her hand further.

"Excuse me. This is my daughter."

"And she is my patient. And you are not helping, so I am asking you to leave."

"Torres!" Bailey admonished but Callie wasn't about to back down.

"Bailey you asked for me. I will not stand here and while my patient is attacked. I want him out of here." Callie held her ground, as a doctor she had a duty of care to Arizona.

"Fine. Daniel, will we wait in the lobby? You can call us when you finish."

The scans confirmed her initial diagnosis but now Arizona was now pacing the room. Her face had hardened following the exchange with her father, and she was clearly unsettled – her whole body seemed to be shaking. Rage - Callie had heard the expression before; shaking with rage. This was the first time she had truly witnessed anything near to it. This woman was vibrating, her body pulsating with a wild energy; that she was clearly trying to control.

"Arizona, do want to come and sit down?"

"It's okay." Callie reached out for the woman's uninjured hand, gently pulling it until it rested on the metal surface between them, then she slowly pried apart her fist. Her fingers drifted beyond the palm, settling to feel a racing pulse at the wrist. When she gazed up and their eyes connected she could see tears in Arizona's blue eyes.

"Its okay just relax. Take a deep breath. Deep breaths" Her fingers stroked the warm wrist, as in an attempt to offer some comfort. She continued the action and after few minute she felt the body calm. She could almost feel the release of tension. She gently squeezed Arizona's hand before releasing it. "Good, now lets get this cast on."

Arizona quietly observed her, and Callie couldn't help feel flattered by the woman's attention – her blue eyes completely focused on every movement she made. This was a simple cast setting – one she had done over a hundred times, but Callie enjoyed the curiosity on Arizona's face. Orthopaedics wasn't the most revered speciality – sometimes it felt as if her peers considered her a carpenter and nothing more. It was nice to feel a certain level of appreciation. Even as she explained the routing follow up procedure, blue eyes were engaged with her own.

It was with great reluctance that Callie escorted Arizona to the lobby, where Bailey and Daniel were waiting. She delayed as best she could, taking her time with the discharge paperwork. She hoped that it was sufficient enough time for Arizona to cool down in, before seeing her father again. She couldn't think of anything appropriate to say in the elevator, so she stood dumbly watching Arizona. If she discounted the bar fight and argument with her father, she would describe Arizona as charming and sweet. It was hard to think of Arizona loosing her temper and the ramifications, when she had been nothing but placid in their moments alone. Instead she felt oddly protective and was hesitant to reunite Arizona with her father.

When they stepped into the lobby, Callie watched the noticeable shift in Arizona's posture; she straightened her shoulders and raised her gaze. It was like watching her become a solider – ready for battle.

"Did everything go okay?" Daniel asked, rising to his feet. His demeanour was less threatening now. Callie looked to Arizona, who looked back at her expectantly.

"Yes, I will see Arizona again for a follow up and remove the cast then, once her hand has healed." Callie answered, swallowing her dislike for the man. Although she was pretty sure her contempt was clear from her expression alone

"Dr. Torres, I would like to apologise for my behaviour earlier. It was inappropriate."

"I understand. I hope you understand I have to prioritise the needs of my patient."

"Of course. Thank you for your help." He firmly shook her hand. "Arizona let's go. Miranda, take care. Apologies for ruining you evening."

"Daniel, you guys are family. No need to ever apologize to me."

"There's every need Miranda." His words were obviously aimed at Arizona, and everyone knew it. "Arizona I'm going to get the car. Meet me at the entrance."

"No fighting on the way home, you hear me." Arizona nodded sheepishly at Baileys request.

"Good." Bailey moved to embrace Arizona, careful not to dislodge her sling. "Now Teddy wants you to call her tomorrow."

"Really?" Arizona released the smaller women, her face lighting up. Callie felt herself smiling at the pure excitement on Arizona's face.

"Yes, she's expecting your call." Bailey confirmed.

"Thank you so much, Mandy. And I'm sorry about before. He just-"

"Its okay. We can talk about that later. It's been a long night."

"Right. Goodnight Mandy." She turned to Callie, a small smile creeping across her features. "Thank you Dr Torres. It was lovely to meet you."

Then she was gone. She swivelled and walked away, leaving to Callie to ponder the evening's events. It was only a cough from Bailey that interrupted her drifting thoughts.

"You okay there Torres?"

"Yeah. She's just…" She trailed off. She didn't know how to describe Arizona Robbins. She barely knew her, save for the details Bailey had provided on her chart. But she was still concerned. "She'll be okay with him, right?"

"Arizona can be charming and delightful – that's how her father raised her to be."

 **Thank you for the reviews and I hope you enjoyed the update.**


End file.
